Jose can you see
by DasBirdies
Summary: The guardians of Oa have made a decision, they have decided to ask The blue lanterns (St. Walker and Patty Spivot) to create 17 more rings to create a new division of the corps primarily dedicated to PR and cleaning up after the messes the Yellow and Green lanterns have a habit of making. This is the origin of the first official Blue lantern of section 15.


**Part 1**

 **Jose**

*rriing, rriing*

"pick up the phone!"

*rrii-* "-hello, this is Domino's Pizza how may I help you?"

"Hey, I'd like a… um… what was it again?"

I heard whispering on the other end

"right, I'd like.. what's the biggest size you got?"

"the biggest size we have is 18'."

"ok… I'd like to order like, 15 18' meat lovers pizzas" more background noise "with shrimp, um… extra ham… olive...," even more background noise "screw it, what toppings you got?"

I listed off everything I had on the notepad in front of me.

"yeah, that."

"so do you want LIKE 15 or actually 15?"

"...make it 17"

"partier huh?"

"that's none of- sorry, yes, I am. Huge party..."

"may I have your address?"

"yeah it's 1203 main street NE, Metropolis NY U.S. sector 28- oh, right"

odd… "thank you sir, we will be there with your food soon"

I hung up, and finished writing down the order, Derek took off his headphones and said "what the hell was that about 'sector'?"

"I dunno" I put the order in front of the kitchen and put on my dominos cap "those things are gonna be a pain to carry though"

"I know right, it's hard enough to lug around 6, bag's too small, but 17? couldn't they have ordered it sooner if they were planning a party?"

"some people..." We walked to the front desk to welcome new customers

"I'll help get them in the car, but my shift ends in half an hour, so they'd better hurry up"

*knock knock*

*creak*

Big burly dude, I mean, like, huge. wearing glasses, had sleek black hair and a suit 'in this weather?' "hey" his voice was slightly higher than the guy on the phone's.

"hi' I said, wondering why he had such a sour expression at a party, there was a gorgeous lady behind him, looked tough, like a soldier out of uniform. Talking to her was a black guy with a scar on his face (I think I've seen him at a memorial day parade, can't remember where)

"here's, um.." he handed me a stack of $50 bills "Enough, I assume"

"uh, thanks" I gave him the mountai- er-pizzas.

I saw another guy approach the house as I walked back to my buggy. Ripped, Blonde shaggy hair, had some tats and a fancy pendant on his neck.

"Kent!"

"Hey Arthur,"

"is Hal ok?"

"something's upsetting him, some message from the guardi-" *-slam* I rolled up the window and kept driving.

 **Diana**

"Alright Hal, we're here, what's going on? Speak! " his eyes were reverting back to their original green state, they became unnaturally white from his encounter with a white lantern ring

"They're growing the corps"

"You mean the guardians?" Arthur butted in

"No, and the other blue lanterns."

Kent decided to enter the conversation as well "that's a good thing right? Spreading more hope?"

"Right but they plan to create a total of 3600 rings, it seems rushed, like they're doing it all at once, like they're in a hurry."

"I can only guess they sense some threat that requires more hope energy"

"A threat that requires that much raw power..."

"Indeed, Saint Walker and Mogo took down a red lantern fleet single-handedly, but 3600 BLUE lanterns..."

Barry started humming "I'm blue" death glares from the entire group made him stop.

"...would multiply the juice in our rings by like, 50, hal, this is a good thing." John has always been protective of the guardians, but Bruce, Arthur, and I shared Hal's concern.

"John," Bruce cut in "What reason would the guardians have to create 3600 blue rings so quickly?"

Suddenly, Hal and Johns Rings lit up, instantly after, their uniforms flared into being,

"it's done" the green duo said in unison.

We all heard an object breaking the sound barrier and look out the window at the bright blue sky. "time to go to work"

 **Give me feedback! I already have the next few parts and want to make each better than the last.**


End file.
